


Too Much Is Never

by tessalane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, He changes his girls like his clothes, He's openly gay, High School AU, I got carried away towards the end, Liam is confident but an outsider, Liam is emotional but confident, Lots of Angst, M/M, They're all friends, Zayn hides it and behaves like a dick, Zayn is insecure about being gay, Zayn's the badboy, he pushes Liam away, lots of fluff, they hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessalane/pseuds/tessalane
Summary: "Well, what can I say? You bring out the best in me.“"Stop that cheesy shit right away and get the bad boy back out.“He barks out a loud laugh and nods. "Only for you.“// or the one where Liam is confident with being gay and Zayn is not, Liam knows what he wants and Zayn doesn't, and Liam wants things to work between them when all Zayn does is push Liam away. High School Au//





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, I finished this one after watching tons of high school love stories on youtube! I was very much inspired by them. I hope you enjoy reading :) xx

If there’s one thing Liam can’t stand about school it’s the fact that everyone lives behind a mask and pretends to be someone they’re not. 

And with everyone, he literally means everyone. 

He doesn’t understand how Harry still denies his feelings for Louis and he doesn’t understand why he pretends to like the „cool gang“ and why he pretends to be friends with them just to fit in. 

That’s something that he simply can’t understand. 

And he also doesn’t understand how everyone tries to make it such a big deal that Liam’s gay. 

Hell, Liam doesn’t even make it a big deal himself. He just is and he always was and he always will be and to him it’s just ridiculous how this stupid school can’t seem to wrap their heads around the idea of someone being actually cool with being gay. 

Therefore, he patiently waits for his high school experience to be over, doing well in school and staying out of drama as best as he can. 

If only there wasn’t this one particular person that every time they enter room makes Liam’s heart beat a thousand times quicker and makes his hands sweaty and his breathing faster and - you get the idea. 

He wishes it wasn’t him. 

Not because he wishes he wasn’t into a guy or because that person isn’t absolutely gorgeous. 

But because it’s Zayn fucking Malik. 

The mysterious artsy boy who doesn’t give a fuck. The guy who sleeps with three different girls in one week and gets a high five from the boys and a swooning look from the girls. The boy who’s so far out of Liam’s league, it’s not even funny anymore. It’s just pathetic. 

And still. 

Every time he sees his slim body and his raven hair and his stubble and his eyes Liam can’t help but feel how his jeans feel tighter and how he blushes and how he wishes he was on top of him. 

 

———————

„Liam.“, Harry shouts at him through the entire cafeteria and Liam rolls his eyes at the curly haired boy and can’t believe how they’re still friends. 

It used to be just him and Harry. Just the two of them. And now, suddenly, it’s Taylor and Niall and Louis and Barbara and Calum and Ashton and all sorts of people Liam doesn’t know and doesn’t care about. 

But Harry is still his best friend, therefore he moves towards the table and sits down next to him, smiling at his friend. 

„I was looking for you, did you skip Math?“, Liam asks concerned and takes a bite of his apple. 

Harry huffs out a laugh and mocks him. „Did I skip Math? Hell yeah, I can’t stand this shit any longer.“ 

The entire table laughs, especially Louis and Liam frowns. Harry never used to skip class. 

But he figures if he says anything in front of the others he’ll make them both look bad that’s why he decides to not say anything and just keeps quiet. 

He completely lets his mind fade away as the others continue about something and continues to eat his meal and ignore them as best as he can and already thinks about just getting up and leaving just as Zayn suddenly steps behind Louis and puts his slim hands on his shoulders. 

„Oi, Louis, wanna smoke with me?“, he asks in his usual quiet voice and Liam can’t help but stare at him. 

Harry gives him a little shove and Liam thankfully looks away. 

„Yeah yeah, Zayn, mate, I’ll be there in a minute, why don’t you sit down?“, Louis answers and quickly shoves a fork of food inside his mouth. 

Zayn looks around the table, probably making up his mind until - 

Zayn looks right at Liam. Right at him. 

Their eyes get locked with each other and Liam swears he can’t breath for a solid minute at least that’s what it feels like until Zayn shrugs his shoulders and sits down next to Louis. 

„Well, where were we, guys? Ah right the house party tomorrow. Is everybody still in?“, Niall asks and claps his hands together. 

And now it gets awkward. 

Because even though Liam is Harry’s friend. He knows he isn’t invited to the cool kids’ parties. He knows that and he never felt bad about it. Until now, because now he’s sitting right in front of Zayn and it’s just embarrassing. 

There is a common ‚yes‘ shouted into the round and Liam stays quiet. 

„Okay, at my place at nine o’clock. You don’t get in unless you bring Alcohol.“, Niall announces causing the others to laugh at him but Liam doesn’t get what was so funny. 

„Liam and I can bring four beer cases, Liam has a car.“, Harry suddenly exclaims and fuck. 

Harry can never shut his mouth. 

„Oh, Harry, I’m not going.“, Liam quickly interrupts him and awkwardly laughs. 

Niall opens his mouth confused. „Why not?“ 

Now Liam’s the one who stares at him with a funny expression. „Um, do you want me to come?“ 

„Well, unless you don’t come on top of me, I’m fine.“, Niall says which causes the others to laugh and Liam actually has to chuckle as well. 

„Don’t worry, Irish isn’t my type anyway.“, Liam answers cheekily and winks at the blonde boy. 

Right in this moment, Liam catches Zayn staring right at him and Liam can’t help but raise his eyebrow a little at him. 

Zayn looks away immediately and stares at the other side of the cafeteria. 

„Oi, what do ya mean, I’m not your type? I’m bloody attractive, I’m everyone’s type.“, Niall shouts and the others laugh again. 

Liam shrugs his shoulders. „Well, sorry to disappoint ya but I’m not everyone.“ 

This causes Zayn to turn around again and look Liam right in the eye as he mumbles „No, you’re not.“ 

But only Liam hears it. 

And Liam isn’t quite sure wether the others were supposed to hear it anyway. 

———————————

 

„Harry, I swear. One day I’ll kill you.“, Liam mumbles as he goes through his clothes and waits for Harry to come outside of the bathroom. 

 

„Harry! What should I wear?“, he shouts and runs a hand through his hair. This night is going to end in a disaster, Liam can already tell. 

„The black jeans and a black shirt. And the boots.“, Harry shouts back and Liam sighs. 

„That’s something you’d wear, Harry!“ 

It’s silent for a while and then Harry steps outside the bathroom, hair styled in a quiff and he’s freshly shaved. 

„Okay. Then wear the black jeans anyway because they make your legs look great and this grey shirt . You never wear this even though it looks great on you.“ 

 

„Well, I like my button up shirts.“, Liam complains and jolts his bottom lip out. 

„Save it for Zayn.“, Harry grins and winks at him as Liam gets dressed. 

 

Half an hour later they’re both ready to go and put the alcohol inside Liam’s car. Then they’re off driving to Niall’s house. 

„I’ve never been to one of your parties.“, Liam says in a quiet voice and grips the wheel tighter. 

Harry runs a hand over his bottom lip as he watches him carefully. „I never understood why.“ 

Liam bites his lip and sighs. „These parties are your thing, you know?“ They’re not my friends.“ 

„But they could be! If you’d let it happen. They’re all really nice.“ 

„Maybe. But I don’t need nice. I need honest.“ 

Harry’s quiet after that and stares outside the window and Liam immediately regrets saying anything. 

„I’m sorry, I didn’t want to destroy the mood.“ 

„You didn’t.“, Harry quickly says. „You didn’t.“ 

„It’s not my right to judge them or anything. I’m sure they’re nice, Harry.“

„You know, Liam. Not everyone is as comfortable in their own skin as you are. Some people just can’t accept themselves as they are and play an act until they find out.“ 

Liam licks his lips and isn’t sure what to say next. „Is that what you do?“ 

Harry’s quiet again and Liam’s scared be pushed it too far again. But then he speaks up. „Yes. Sometimes. I don’t know. I don’t know who I am.“ 

Liam takes a deep breath. „You don’t have to know. I mean who the fuck knows that anyway? Just go with the flow, you’ll find yourself soon enough. Just… don’t do something you’re not comfortable with just because you want to impress someone.“ 

„Stop being so fucking grown up, Liam.“, Harry shouts and Liam giggles. „You mean the skipping class thing, right?“ 

„Not just that. There have been a few things I noticed. Just… take care of yourself and don’t go after something you don’t even want.“ 

„I want him.“, Harry says steadily. „And you want Zayn.“ 

„Maybe. But Zayn and me are highly unlikely to happen. You and Louis at least have a chance.“ 

 

———————————

They arrive at half past ten because Liam couldn’t find a parking spot but now they’re finally here and his hands are trembling and he doesn’t know wether he should just go home and stay in bed and watch Avengers. 

This is stupid. 

The door opens and a very drunk Niall hugs Harry and then Liam and slurs something in their ears. 

„Hey guys! Thanks for coming! Ah I see you’ve got booze, that’s good, that’s good! Come inside.“

Harry and Liam try not to laugh at the irish boy and follow him inside the house, loud music playing already and people dancing and making out everywhere. 

What the fuck? 

They follow Niall to the kitchen and place the beer cases on the counter and Harry quickly runs to a group of people to say hello. And now Liam’s absolutely helpless. 

What on earth is he supposed to do now? 

He figures he’s already here in the kitchen so he might as well get something to drink. Therefore, he grabs a red plastic, fills it with some orange juice and Tequila and takes a huge sip. Oops, a little too much Tequila but never mind. He’ll sleep here at Niall’s place anyway so he’s allowed to drink. 

Suddenly a dark figure catches his attention, sitting on the counter hidden by the fridge and Liam walks up to them. 

They look up and dark chocolate brown eyes stare at him, bloodshot and red and Zayn has never looked more beautiful. He smells like weed and alcohol and Liam bites his lip. 

If he runs away now without saying anything this would be fucking pathetic and embarrassing. 

So he stays and clears his throat. „Um. Hi.“ 

Zayn looks up from the joint he’s holding in his hands and seems to slowly catch up that Liam talked to him. 

„Oh hey, Leeyum, right?“ 

Liam tries to hide his smile but nods. „Yeah, I’m Liam. And you’re Zayn?“ 

Zayn huffs out a laugh. „Obviously.“ 

„Okaaay.“ 

„Hey, Niall has a pool outside. You wanna go there?“ 

Liam shrugs his shoulders and takes another sip of his drink.“ 

„Well, I’ll go there. I want water right now.“ 

Zayn jumps down from the counter and staggers a little but Liam grabs his arm to keep him steady. 

He looks up at him and slurs. „Thanks.“ 

God, he really is intoxicated. So Liam follows him because he can’t just let him go like that, right? Yeah, that’s totally it. 

And Zayn’s right. Once they step outside there’s a huge pool right outside with some lights and the atmosphere is just beautiful. 

„Oh my god, this is amazing!“, Liam shouts and jumps down the few stairs. 

„Right? Niall actually hates it when people use their pool, but we’ll be an exception.“ 

Liam turns around surprised. „What, you want to use the pool?“ 

„Well, yeah. I wouldn’t be here, right?“ 

And with that Zayn takes of his shirt and his skinny jeans and Liam really does try to look away but it’s impossible when Zayn’s back looks like that and his ass is on display right in front of him. 

Zayn jumps inside the water and quickly comes back to the surface watching him. „Well, get inside.“ 

Liam bites his lip and thinks „Fuck it!“. He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off, very well aware that Zayn’s watching him. Then he gets out of his jeans and jumps inside the water. 

„Who knew little nerd boy had a body like that?“, Zayn says and there’s no hint of jokes or laughter. 

Liam blushes and pushes his hair out of his face. „I box a lot.“ 

Zayn bites his lip and nods. „Ah. Boxing. Alright. That’s cool.“ 

„What do you do?“ 

Zayn grins and shakes his head. „I’m not into sports.“ 

„And what are you into?“ 

„Girls, not Boys.“ 

Liam rolls his eyes at him and begins to swim away. He’s not easily annoyed but when it’s about his sexuality he’s just easily pissed.

„Fuck, Liam. Sorry. I forgot you were gay.“ 

Liam turns around and frowns at him. „Did you really, Zayn?“ 

Zayn bites his lip. „Okay, maybe not.“ 

„Then why did you say that?“ 

Zayn’s quit for a bit and looks away. Eventually he turns around again. „Maybe because I wanted to make sure you’re not trying to make a move on me.“ 

„I’m not going to, trust me.“, Liam says, now even more annoyed then he was before. 

„What, because I’m not your type?“, Zayn mocks him and there’s this devilish grin and it makes Zayn look so dangerous but also so breathtakingly beautiful. 

„No, not because you’re not my type. Because I’m not making moves on guys who clearly don’t want me to.“ 

„Have you ever been with a girl?“ 

„No? I’m gay, Zayn, I think everyone knows that.“ 

„Yeah, yeah. I know. But how did you know that you’re gay then?“ 

He shrugs and watches the water closely. „I always knew somehow. It’s just the way how I feel when I see a cute guy. Or when a cute guy is close to me. To me it never was a big deal.“ 

„Why not?“ 

„Because it isn’t. What’s so extra about two guys making out? If it turns them on, let them do it. You don’t complain when two girls make out because they like it our when a guy and girl makes out but when two guys kiss it’s suddenly horrible and terrible? Sounds dumb to me.“ 

Zayn’s quiet for a while and nods. „I guess.“ 

They don’t say anything else after that and Liam already figures out that the conversation is over and he’s ready to get out of the pool just as Zayn speaks up again. 

„So I AM your type, then?“ 

Liam turns around and frowns at the small man in front of him. He swims a little closer so that they’re now face to face and suddenly Liam can see how long his eyelashes are and how beautiful his skin is. 

His heart beats quicker and he licks his lip. „Why? Would that change anything?“ 

Zayn bites his lip and shakes his head. „No. I’m not into guys.“ 

„Why are you whispering?“, Liam asks. 

„Because -“, Zayn clears his throat. „Because I do find you attractive. But that doesn’t change anything.“ 

Liam nods. „Okay. If you say so.“ 

„Stop it.“ 

Liam chuckles and looks up to the dark sky. „It’s not going to change anything, I get it, but I find you attractive, as well. Just wanted to let you know.“ 

He can feel how Zayn shifts a little and changes his position and Liam grins. 

„Okay. Thanks.“, Zayn mumbles and runs a hand through his hair. „This is weird. I’m not into guys. So don’t get your hopes up. I’m not a fag.“ 

Liam bites his lip and nods. „I got it, Zayn. You said it enough times already.“ 

„Yeah, I just wanted to make it clear that I don’t want you to make a move on me.“ 

„Yeah. I got it.“, Liam grits out and pushes himself up and out of the pool. 

If Zayn finds the thought of Liam making a move on him so fucking disturbing, he doesn’t have to shove it in his face twenty times. 

Hurt, he walks towards his clothes and picks them up. 

He doesn’t turn around to look at Zayn when he walks back inside. 

 

———————

The party is fully going and Liam has found a towel in the bathroom upstairs and dried himself up and got dressed again. He didn’t see Zayn after the incident in the pool but he wishes he would. 

He wants to see his face, wants to see wether he’s changed his mind, wether he might losen up a little. 

But as Liam makes his way downstairs the first thing he sees is Zayn snogging a girl, heavily making out with her and Liam - 

 

Liam feels disappointed. 

And sad. 

And dumb. For even getting his hopes up in the slightest. Because he knew he didn’t have a chance with Zayn. He’s a player and he plays with everyone around him and Liam should know better than that. 

He really should. 

But he still walks towards the kitchen, disappointed and tired and suddenly he really wants to go home. 

„Hey. You’re Liam, right?“

Liam looks up as he opens the door and sees a boy with bright blue hair smiling at him and Liam scrunches his nose. He does know him. He just can’t remember from where. 

„I’m Michael, I’m kinda friends with Harry.“, he explains and smiles at him brightly. 

Liam nods and now he remembers. „Sure, Michael. Sorry, I’m a bit tired.“ 

„No problem! Hey, is this the first time you’ve been at one of our parties? I’ve never really seen you around before.“ 

Liam nods and runs a hand through his hair as he sits down on the counter and grabs a bottle of wine. „Yeah. I usually don’t really go to these things. I don’t really fit in.“ 

„I think you’re doing just fine.“, Michael tries to reassure him and smiles. 

Liam smiles back. „And you? You don’t seem like the stereotype cool boy either. No offense, but the blue hair..“ 

Michael barks out a genuine laugh and Liam smiles at the sound. „Yeah. I guess you could say that. I’m friends with Ashton and Luke and they love these parties and they always drag me along. I don’t know why I always let them do that to me.“ 

„Yeah, I know what you mean.“ 

„Do you? You don’t really seem like anyone could mess with you.“ 

„What’s that supposed to mean?“, Liam asks and laughs. 

Michael blushes and shrugs his shoulder. „I don’t know. You always seem so unaffected with everything. Someone could literally insult you right in your face and you’d probably shrug it off just like that.“ 

„Well, because I know it’s not true.“ 

„But when they call you a fag?“ 

Liam grins. „Well, that doesn’t bother me since it actually is true.“ 

Michael throws his head back and barks out a loud laugh. „You’re actually a great guy, I think it’s sad that you don’t hang out with us more often.“ 

„Do you? I don’t think many share that opinion.“ 

Michael frowns. „Why would you think that?“ 

Liam shrugs his shoulders. „Because I’m not easy going? Because I don’t laugh at other people’s jokes? Because I’m not the guy who doesn’t give a shit about anything, especially not school? There are many reasons.“ 

Michael licks his lips and suddenly gets up and stops right in front of Liam and stares intensively at him. „I think you’re great the way you are.“ 

And then Liam’s sure Michael is going to kiss him. He knows it. Michael gets closer and closer and then right before their lips meet, Michael is gone and instead there’s a loud shout and Liam rips his eyes open. 

„What the fuck?“, Zayn shouts, absolutely furious and pushes Michael’s chest. 

Liam doesn’t understand the world anymore. He jumps up and tries to hold Zayn back but Zayn’s entire body is trembling and he’s ready to punch someone. Probably Michael since he’s right in front of him and his reason for freaking out this much. 

Michael’s eyes are wide open and he ducks away, scared of Zayn and the anger that runs through him. „Mate, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were dating. I thought he was single.. I …“ 

„We’re not dating.“, Liam clarifies. „There’s nothing between us. Which is why Zayn is going to calm the fuck down now.“ 

He grabs his arms with both of his hands and pushes him against the fridge since Liam’s actually got more muscles than him and holds him in place. „Zayn. What the fuck is up with you? Calm down.“ 

Zayn breathes heavily and stares right at Liam and once Liam notices Zayn has calmed down he takes a deep breath and lets go of him. 

The raven haired man immediately turns around and rushes out of the kitchen. 

Liam takes one last apologetic look at Michael and follows Zayn close. He runs up the stairs, shouting at Zayn to wait but Zayn doesn’t listen. He pushes a door open and Liam follows him inside. 

„Could you please explain to me what that was?“, Liam shouts. „You scared Michael to death.“ 

„Oh yeah, poor Michael. Poor poor boy. Fuck him.“, Zayn shouts back and runs a hand through his hair. 

Liam knows he shouldn’t say it. He knows. He knows he should stay quiet but he’s terrible at doing the right thing when someone provokes him. So he says it. „I would’ve if you hadn’t interrupted us.“ 

Zayn tears his eyes open and stares at Liam in disbelief. „Oh, okay. So that’s what you are. You’re a fucking gay cunt. Jumping from one guy to the next.“ 

„Oh, and who would the first guy be then? Because if I picked up things correctly, there was only one guy who was interested in me and who I would’ve made a move on. And that’s Michael.“ 

Zayn bites his lip and runs a hand through his now completely messed up hair and he’s so hot, Liam has difficulties controlling himself. 

„Or did you wanted me to make a move on you? Since you said more than ten times that I should stay away from you? Don’t blame me for …“ 

But Liam can’t finish his sentence. 

Zayn walks up towards him, firm and determined and grabs his head with both his hands and presses his lips onto his and kisses him passionately. 

And Liam - 

can’t believe what’s going on once again. 

He wraps his arms around Zayn’s skinny torso and sinks his fingers into his skin and tries to take control over his lips but Zayn’s stubborn. They fight for dominance and Liam can already feel himself getting hard just from making out with Zayn. Jesus. 

He guides him towards the bed and pushes him onto the sheets. 

Then he grabs the hem of his shirt and takes it off, throws it away and hovers over Zayn. He grabs Zayn’s black shirt and takes it off with Zayn’s help and his lips are immediately on the slim boy’s again. 

They kiss until they’re both out of breath, until Liam’s fully hard, until Zayn rolls his hips and meets Liam’s thrust perfectly, causing them both to groan and pull away. 

„Fuck.“, Liam mutters and regrets not having taken his jeans off as well. 

But right now, all he cares about is Zayn under him and the way he’s panting and grabbing for Liam’s skin. 

So Liam slowly kisses Zayn’s neck and makes his way down, kisses his chest, licks his nipples, kisses his stomach and grabs his waist with both of his hands. 

Then, when he’s reached Zayn’s jeans, he slowly unbuttons them and takes them off, Zayn pushing himself of the mattress so it’s easier for Liam.

Liam grins as he frees him out of his boxers and frees Zayn’s already hard dick. Zayn hisses at the cold air and Liam gets back to business and kisses his thighs. First left, then right. 

He then licks very close to Zayn’s hole, causing Zayn to let out a shaky moan. The boy grips the sheets tightly causing his knuckles to white and that’s when Liam licks the tip of Zayn’s dick, causing Zayn to jolt up. 

„Fuck.“, Zayn shouts but Liam places an arm over his hip. 

 

„Stay down.“ 

„Fuck, Liam.“

„I said. Stay down.“, Liam repeats and takes the tip of Zayn’s dick inside his mouth. 

He begins to suck, but only the tip. And he knows it’s driving Zayn insane. 

Zayn’s already a panting mess, groaning and moaning cursing non stop and Liam has to say he enjoys the affect he has on him. 

Liam decides that enough is enough so he takes Zayn’s entire dick inside his mouth and begins to suck and lick as best as he can.  
He helps with his hand and strokes the part he can’t reach with his mouth and sucks until Zayn literally shouts his name. 

„Liam. Oh my fucking god. I - fuck. I can’t. I’m so close.“ 

And Liam feels himself getting close too. The way Zayn’s panting and shouting his name literally pushes him towards his own orgasm. 

And then Zayn grabs a fistful of Liam’s hair and shoves him down his dick and Liam tears up a little but he can take it. 

And that’s where Zayn finally comes inside Liam’s mouth. 

Liam swallows it all and guides Zayn through his high not having come himself yet but that doesn’t matter right now. He proudly sits back up and smiles at Zayn. 

Zayn pants heavily and runs a hand through his hair. „I have to go.“ 

Wait. 

What? 

No, this is a joke, this has to be a joke. 

„What?“, Liam gets out of his throat but it sounds raspy and hoarse and he cringes at himself. 

„I have to go. This was a mistake.“, Zayn repeats and gets up. 

He jumps around the room and searches for his clothes and puts his boxer shorts back on. 

„If you tell anyone about this I will kill you, Liam.“, he says right before he exists the room and slams the door shut.

And Liam? 

He feels used. He feels like shit. He does feel like a cunt right now, just as Zayn described him earlier. 

He knows that Zayn only plays with people. He knows it. 

But he still let it happen and he wishes he hadn’t. He really wishes he hadn’t. 

He bites his lip hard until he can feel blood and tears are running down his face. 

 

———————

„I’m sorry that I just left Friday night. But I texted you three times and Niall told me you wanted to stay over anyway so I figured it would be fine if I left.“, Liam greets Harry as soon as he sees him Monday morning. 

Liam still feels like shit. He cried the entire weekend whilst watching the Walking Dead and eating Ice Cream and working out in the mornings but nothing helped. And he felt so ridiculous and dramatic, all he wanted to do was punch himself. 

„Nah, that’s alright. Don’t think about it. Did something happen or why did you leave?“ 

Liam huffs out an ironic laugh and runs a hand over his tired face. „You could say that.“ 

So Liam tells him about Zayn and the incident in the pool, then what happened with Michael and then the blowjob in the bedroom. 

Harry’s quiet the entire time but eventually speaks up. „Fuck. And he left saying ‚this was a mistake, don’t tell anyone about this?“ 

Liam nods frustrated. 

„Fuck.“, Harry repeats and grabs his arm. „I’m sorry, Liam. That must feel terrible.“ 

Liam nods and tries to swallow the lump in his throat. God, why is he being so emotional and dramatic? It’s not like Zayn and him have been in a long term relationship and just broke up. 

„I guess he just freaked out about this. He’s the typical womanizer and then you come along and give him a blowjob. That’s not an excuse, obviously. But it’s an explanation.“ 

„Yeah. I don’t know. It sucks any way. And I’m really mad at him. You don’t treat people like that.“ 

„No you don’t.“, Harry agrees and grabs his arm again. „Let’s get inside. Math is starting in like five minutes.“ 

„What, no skipping today?“, Liam asks and nudges him a little. 

 

„Nope. And not for the rest of the school year.“, Harry announces causing Liam to grin. 

„Very good. I’m proud of ya.“ 

 

———————

 

Liam makes it until break when he finally sees Zayn for the first time since the incident. 

He’s standing in front of a pretty blonde girl and kisses her cheek, causing her to giggle and put a hair strand behind her ear. 

Liam waits exactly one minute and thirty two seconds before he turns around and rushes towards the boy’s bathroom. 

Thank god it’s empty since everyone usually uses the nicer bathroom upstairs so Liam goes to the sink and turns on the water. He splashes some into his face and takes a long, deep breath. 

Calm the fuck down. 

This is ridiculous. 

Suddenly the door is pushed open and Zayn enters the room. 

„Fuck.“, Liam whispers and doesn’t look up. Why should he? 

„I saw you heading towards the bathroom. I just wanted to clarify that I have a girlfriend now. I’m with Gigi. And whatever happened between you and me was a one time thing. I was drunk. That’s it.“ 

Liam holds his arms up and lets them fall to the side again. „Great.“ 

He can’t help the way his voice breaks and he turns away from Zayn. 

„Stop acting like this meant something. It was a drunk blowjob, jesus christ. It happens.“ 

„Fuck off, Zayn. Seriously. Just fuck off.“, he says and now his voice is definitely stronger, not breaking this time. 

And Zayn does, to his surprise. 

He quietly turns around and opens the door just as quietly and exists the bathroom, leaving Liam alone and lonely. 

 

———————

The rest of the week is basically Liam hiding during the breaks and focusing on the clock during classes. He just can’t focus on anything else then Zayn Zayn Zayn. 

He occupies his mind. And he can’t find a way to get rid off him. 

The way Zayn moaned underneath him. The way his skin felt. The way he rolled his hips into Liam’s. The way his mouth tasted. 

He thanks every God in this universe when it’s finally Friday and he managed to get through the week without seeing Zayn and his new girlfriend again. 

Harry has told him a few ridiculous stories about Zayn and Gigi heavily making out right in front of school and Zayn grabbing her ass in front of the headmaster but Liam can’t seem to care. 

He makes his way home as peacefully as he can and as soon as he enters his room, he gets inside his pajamas and falls down into his bed. 

All he wants to do is sleep, and eat, and watch TV and repeat. For the whole weekend. 

This is what he does the entire Friday until it’s two o’clock and he’s close to falling asleep when suddenly his phone rings and an unknown number shows up on the screen. 

Is this a prank or something? 

He lets the call go to the voicemail and continues his show when suddenly his phone rings again and he frowns. What on earth? 

Liam picks up the phone. 

„Hello?“ 

„Leeyum?“, Zayn slurs and Liam tears his eyes open as his heart beats a thousand times faster and his throat gets dry. 

„Zayn? How did you get my number?“ 

„I kinda forced Harry to give it to me. And tell me where you live. We were at this party together and I .. never mind. I’m in front of your house. At least I hope I am. Can you open the door?“ 

Holy shit. He’s going to kill Harry for this. 

Liam jumps out of his bed and rushes towards his window and peaks outside and there’s actually Zayn standing under a street lamp, looking drunk and exhausted and tired and close to passing out. 

„Hey, Leeyum. I can see you.“, Zayn slurs and Liam can practically hear his smile rather than see it. 

„I’m opening the door. Stay where you are.“

So Liam rushes downstairs and as quietly as he can opens the door for Zayn to step inside. 

But Zayn doesn’t have much energy left inside of him to do that. He sinks right into Liam as soon as he’s reached him and Liam catches him just in time and picks him up. 

He smells like weed and alcohol and Liam scrunches up his nose but picks him up anyway and carries him upstairs towards his room. 

„Fuck.“, he sighs when he sees that Zayn’s eyes are closed and he does the only thing he can think of. 

He opens the door to his bathroom and puts Zayn inside the bathtub. Then he takes off his sweater and his jeans, his shoes and his underwear and puts the things away neatly. 

„Zayn, this is going to be cold. Do you hear me?“, Liam explains and Zayn only hums. 

At least something. 

Then he lets the cold jet of water hit Zayn’s body and Zayn’s immediately awake. „Fuck.“ 

„Shh. My parents are asleep and I don’t want to wake them up.“ 

„Sorry.“, Zayn mumbles and stares at Liam and watches him closely as Liam showers his head with the cold water to get him to wake up a little. 

„I’m sorry.“, he repeats and his voice breaks. „I’m so so sorry.“ 

And then he begins to cry. 

„Zayn. Hey. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.“, Liam softly says and runs a hand over Zayn’s hair. 

„I’m sorry, Leeyum. I’m sorry.“ 

„It’s okay. Calm down. It’s okay.“ 

But Zayn doesn’t calm down. He cries even harder and hides his face behind his hands and sobs and it’s heartbreaking. 

So Liam gets naked as quickly as he can as well, turns the water to warm and gets inside the bathtub as well. 

„Zayn come here.“, Liam whispers and opens his arms for Zayn. 

And he immediately crawls inside his arms like a little puppy looking for rescue. And maybe that’s exactly what Zayn does. 

All Liam can do right now is wrap his arms around Zayn’s body and hug him tightly and kiss his forehead and let him cry his heart out. 

„Shh. It’s okay.“, Liam repeats and runs a hand through Zayn’s hair. 

And then suddenly there are lips on his neck. 

„Zayn, what are ..-“

„Shhh. Don’t say anything.“, Zayn stops him and places himself right on top of Liam, his legs on both sides of his hips, straddling him and Liam tries his hardest not to get hard right away but with a naked Zayn sitting on top of him it’s hard. 

„Zayn, you have a girlfriend and..“, Liam tries again but then there are lips on his and Zayn grabs his hair and pushes his body close to Liam’s and Liam forgets how to breathe. 

This is wrong. He shouldn’t do this, it’s so terrible. They’re cheating and this should feel absolutely wrong but with Zayn kissing him like the world is ending and his arms wrapped around his small waist he can’t think anything else than Zayn. 

And when Zayn rolls his hips down, it’s over. 

Liam grabs his waist, digs his fingers into Zayn’s delicate skin and bites down onto Zayn’s lip causing Zayn to moan. 

They make out heavily for another minute, both panting heavily and out of breath until Liam grabs some shampoo and puts some on his hands. 

„Are you sure?“, Liam asks through kisses but Zayn only hums and nods frantically. 

So he searches for Zayn’s hole and enters it with one finger to begin with, for Zayn to get used to the unusual feeling.

But Zayn throws his head back and groans loudly. „More.“

Liam bites Zayn’s neck and licks his skin when he enters another finger and stretches Zayn. 

„I’ve been doing this the past few days thinking of you.“, Zayn admits breathlessly and rolls his hips down. „I was so hard for you. But nothing worked. I need you inside of me to still my hunger.“ 

Liam moans and digs his fingers into Zayn’s skin and curls the others inside of Zayn. „Zayn.“ 

„I need you. I’m ready. Please.“, Zayn moans and kisses Liam hungrily. 

Liam’s sure he didn’t stretch Zayn enough but judging the way Zayn’s rolling his hips into Liam, he won’t wait a minute longer. 

So he puts some shampoo on his dick and on Zayn’s hole and guides Zayn on top of him. 

When Zayn finally sinks down on him, they both groan and Liam grabs the bathtub in a sad attempt to release some tension but Zayn’s so fucking tight and hot it’s impossible. 

And when Zayn begins to move on top of him Liam’s a panting mess. „Fuck, Zayn. Don’t stop.“ 

„I couldn’t. I need this so badly.“, Zayn groans and grabs Liam’s arms tightly, digging his fingers inside his skin. „God.“ 

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn’s body and meets Zayn’s movements with his hip thrusts and they harmonize so well it makes Liam go dizzy and see stars. 

„I’m close.“, Zayn pants and bites Liam’s shoulder, causing Liam to groan. 

„Me too. Fuck, Zayn.“

And then suddenly, Zayn stops right in his movements, causing Liam to almost lose his shit and force his hips to move again. 

„Why’d you stop?“ 

„Slower. Let’s do it slower. Don’t want to come just yet.“, Zayn breathes and throws his head back as he slowly, very slowly picks up movement again. 

And it’s so intense, Liam is going to black out any moment. „Oh my god.“ 

Zayn grins. „See? Much better.“ 

„Much better.“, Liam groans as the tension inside his dick becomes more and more. 

But Zayn moves just enough the keep him right where he is. He’s going mad with the slow sensual movements Zayn’s giving to him and he knows Zayn feels the exact same way. 

He always knew passionate sex was much better but he didn’t think it would be Zayn’s type.

But the way Zayn moves his body up and down, he begins to question this. 

Liam then grabs Zayn’s dick and begins to stroke it very slowly, causing Zayn to open his mouth in a silent groan. 

„Fuck, Zayn. Come for me.“, Liam whispers and Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s shoulders. „Come for me, babe.“ 

„I will.“, Zayn says. „I am.“ 

And he does. He comes all over Liam’s stomach and moans out Liam’s name, making it sound like a prayer from the angels above and that’s what pushes Liam over the edge. 

He comes with a loud groan and digs his nails into Zayn’s skin. 

 

Once they’ve come down from their high, they sit there, inside the shower, water still running over them. Zayn’s got his arms wrapped tightly around Liam, and Liam around Zayn. 

They don’t move for another ten minutes, until finally, Zayn gets up and lets himself fall down on Zayn’s chest while Liam cleans them both up. 

He kisses the small boy on his forehead and smiles when Zayn happily sighs. 

„Come on, let’s sleep.“, Liam says and gets out of the shower. 

„Nooo. I want to stay here forever, with you.“, Zayn mumbles, his eyes already closes and Liam can’t help the way his heart skips a beat. 

He grabs Zayn by his waist and helps him out of the shower as he dries him with a towel and does the same to himself. 

Once they’re both dry, Liam gets out some underwear for both of them and a shirt with some sweatpants. 

„On which side do you want to sleep?“, Liam asks and kisses Zayn’s forehead causing Zayn to giggle. 

„I don’t care as long as I’m right next to you, Leeyum.“, Zayn answers and follows Liam inside the bed. 

They both get comfortable and Liam wraps his arms around Zayn tightly and smiles when he cuddles back inside his chest. 

 

————————

Liam wakes up the next morning to find his bed empty. 

He jumps up and immediately hurries towards the bathroom but all of Zayn’s clothes are gone.

Then he goes back to his room and searches for a note, anything, but there’s nothing. 

„Fuck.“, he shouts and kicks his desk with full force. He can’t believe he fell for Zayn’s shit again. 

He made the mistake twice now, thinking that he might be different, that Zayn might actually like him. 

Why else would he show up at his place in the middle of the night? He could’ve gone to Louis’ or Gigi’s place, but no. He was here. Right here with him. 

‚As long as I’m right next to you, Leeyum‘ 

Liam tries his hardest to swallow the lump inside his throat but the tears are coming anyway. How is it possible that he feels so fucking used? 

He searches for his phone and once he finds it, he looks for Zayn’s number and sends him a text message. 

Liam: So, was last night another mistake to you or why did you leave again? 

But there’s no reply.

—————————

„I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have given him your number!“, Harry shouts as he opens the door to Liam’s room and closes it again. 

„Nor should you have given him my address.“  
It’s late in the afternoon and Liam is still trying to get over the fact that Zayn has left him this morning just like that. So he called Harry and asked him to come over. 

„I know. Fuck. I messed up. But you should’ve seen him. He literally grabbed my throat and his eyes were so dark and he shouted at me: Give me his address, Harry. Now!“, Harry explains as he sits down on the bed next to him. 

„Hm.“, Liam mumbles and runs a hand over his face. 

„So what happened?“ 

„He called me at two am and was super drunk. He said he was in front of my house and I opened the door for him. 

He fell right into my arms and I had to carry him inside my room. He wasn’t conscious so I put him in the shower and then he suddenly started crying and said sorry about a hundred things. I stepped inside the shower as well and tried to calm him down and well… one thing led to another.“ 

Harry tears his eyes open. „You fucked?“ 

„Yeah. And then we fell asleep in my bed. And this morning, he was gone. Just like that. The things he said to me… Harry he didn’t just say them because he was drunk.“ 

Harry licks his lips and nods. „Fuck. I’m so sorry, Liam. I don’t know what to say.“ 

Liam shakes his head. „Me neither.“ 

„I shouldn’t have given him your number and your address.“ 

„He would’ve found out anyway if he was that desperate. It’s not your fault he’s a dick.“ 

„I know but I hate seeing you like this.“ 

Liam nods. „Me too.“ 

„Hey, we all meet up in an hour at Nando’s. We’re gonna eat something and just chat a little. Please come with me. It’ll be nice and you won’t think about him that much.“ 

Liam sighs. „I don’t know.“ 

„Liam. Please.“ 

And the way Harry stares at him with this expression of concern and love Liam just nods and gives in. 

 

————————

„I wanna go back to my bed. I already miss it.“, Liam mumbles as they enter the restaurant and Harry searches the room for the group. 

„Liam, at least pretend to enjoy this.“, Harry barks at him but Liam can see the amusement in his eyes so he doesn’t take him serious. 

„There they are.“

They make their way towards the table in the corner and Harry suddenly stops midtrack. He turns around and grabs Liam’s arms. „Okay, let’s go home.“ 

„What? Harry - “

„I swear I didn’t know he would come. He usually never comes. Never. He’s never with us.“ 

„Zayn’s here?“, Liam asks and tries to look past Harry. 

And there he is. Gigi right next to him. They’re sharing a coke and Zayn looks so good it’s unfair. He wears a light stubble and his hair is messy almost as if he hadn’t styled it this morning - 

probably because he left Liam so quickly. 

And he’s wearing Liam’s shirt. 

Liam’s shirt! 

The shirt Liam gave to him last night. The red one with faded yellow letters. The one he always wore when he was a little younger than now. 

„Harry.“, Liam mumbles and feels the tears already building up in his eyes. „He’s wearing my shirt from last night. He’s wearing my shirt.“ 

Harry turns around and frowns. „Why would he do that? That’s fucked up. He sits next to his girlfriend.“ 

„See the lovebite underneath his ear? I gave him that.“

„Let’s go home.“, Harry says, already grabbing his hand but Liam shakes his head. 

„No, let’s go to that fucking table.“ 

And with that Liam guides Harry towards the table still holding his hand tightly because he needs the comfort. He doesn't know why he doesn't listen to Harry. He could just go home and hide in his bed. Never see Zayn again. At least not for the wekend. But something inside him screams to not back down and approach Zayn. See how he will react.

And just when they reach them, Niall jumps up and throws his arms around Liam. „Liam! Good to see you! I didn't expect you to come! 

Liam forces a smile out. „Yeah. I needed to get my mind off some stuff.“ 

„Oi, Harry.“, Niall shouts and hugs Harry as well. „Come sit down, guys.“ 

The moment Zayn realizes Liam’s there is the moment Liam wants to die. 

Zayn watches Liam intensively as he sits down and raises an eyebrow and grins like a massive dick, whispers something in Gigi's ear which causes her to look at Liam and giggle and then he kisses her right on the lips. 

Why is Zayn acting like a complete asshole? And why does it hurt Liam so much? 

"Because you have feelings for him, idiot", Liam thinks and takes a deep breath. He tries his hardest to ignore Zayn's presence. 

Liam clears his throat and greets the others, especially Calum and Louis since they smile at him sincerely. 

„So how was your history test?“, Louis asks and Liam’s grateful for some light conversation. 

„It was good, yeah. I think Mr Smith likes me a little too much.“, Liam says causing Louis to laugh. 

„Yeah, I noticed that, he always compliments you on your outfits and such.“ 

„It’s weird. I don’t know.“, Liam admits and runs a hand through his hair. „But as long as he gives me good grades.“ 

Louis nods. „Yeah, man. But you also work hard. I can’t give a shit.“ 

„I’m sure you’d be great if you studied a little.“ 

„Yeah, I think so too. But I just can’t be bothered, man. I’m so lazy.“, Louis says and chuckles. 

Liam shrugs his shoulders. „Go and study with Harry then, he could need some motivation as well. Maybe you could help each other.“ 

Louis grins and licks his lips. „Yeah. That’s - that’s a good idea.“ 

„Ah see. Liam makes his way for his new victim.“, Zayn shouts and laughs out loud. 

Liam raises his eyebrows, Harry tears his eyes open and forms his hands into fists while Louis frowns. 

„I mean, first Michael, then me, now Louis. When will you get that we’re all not into you?“, he asks causing Liam to bite his lip. Ouch, that hurt. A lot.

„Well you didn’t seem ‚not into him‘ last night when you forced me to give you his address.“ 

„I can have some fun, can’t I? I mean, I wanted to see how far I could go with him and seems like you can go … extremely far with him, if you know what I mean.“, Zayn says and Liam takes a sharp breath in. 

He didn't just say that, did he? He actually said that. 

„No, I don’t know what you mean, Zayn.“, Louis snaps and it’s clear he’s on Liam’s side. 

And Liam? He's tired. Tired of the games and of Zayn. He doesn't want to hide his feelings any longer. So he decides to be open about it. He has nothing to lose anymore. Zayn's the one who loses his girlfriend and his reputation. 

„We fucked.“, Liam explains just like that. His voice is calm and steady. „Zayn cheated on his girlfriend. With me. And he said things that made it seem like he was pretty much into me but what can I know? I’m just a fag, right? And by the way, nice shirt, I want it back.“ 

With that, Liam gets up, turns around and leaves the restaurant without looking back one more time. 

————————

„Liam? It’s Harry.“, Harry shouts as he knocks on the door. 

„And Niall and Louis!“, Niall shouts and Liam chuckles through his tears as he sits up on his bed. 

The door opens and the three boys slowly enter the room, looking very much worried and concerned. 

„Hey. You alright?“, Louis asks and they all sit down on the bed, facing him. Liam shrugs his shoulders and wipes away some tears. 

„What Zayn said was horrible. I didn’t know you hooked up but it was clear Zayn was trying to hide it.“, Niall says and places a bag from Nando’s in front of him. „You left before your food came, so I brought it here.“ 

Liam nods and smiles at him. „Thanks Niall.“ 

„Look.“, Louis says and licks his lips. „I’m not going to defend Zayn. What he did was wrong and he’s a dick. He is. But he’s been my best friend for several years now and I’ve been through a lot of phases with him. And I know that deep down he’s a good guy. He doesn’t do shit like that. 

He would never cheat on anyone. And he would never insult someone like he insulted you. I’ve been through enough with him to know that, I’ve hurt him enough for him to insult me but he never did. 

I know that Zayn has feelings for you. I’ve never seen him acting so strange, not even around his first real girlfriend, Perrie. And they’ve been together for a long time.“ 

Liam runs a hand through his hair and nods. 

„Zayn likes you a lot. He simply fights it because you’re .. well… a guy, And he’s a muslim and his parents are really strict and he knows it would cause a lot of problems. It doesn’t excuse his behavior, but it explains it.“ 

Liam laughs out loud. „That’s exactly what Harry said.“ 

Louis turns around towards Harry and grins at him. „Did ya?“ 

Harry nods and smiles. „Yeah.“ 

Niall gags and steals some fries from Liam. „Get a room.“ 

They all bark out a loud laugh until they finally recover from their laughter. 

„Just think about it. He will approach you and apologize, maybe not today but he will. I repeat, he’s a good guy.“, Louis says and smiles at Liam. 

„Thank you, Lois.“ 

„And now let’s watch some Avengers!“, Niall shouts and grabs the DVD on Liam’s nightstand, causing Liam to chuckle. 

Maybe he was wrong about them. Maybe they aren’t just nice. Maybe there are honest and loyal and kind. And maybe he should start giving people chances even when he thinks they don’t deserve. 

 

———————

It takes exactly one week and three days for Zayn to finally approach Liam. 

It’s Tuesday when Liam opens his locker and a little note falls out that he doesn’t recognize. 

He takes a closer look at it and reads it. 

„Go to the Chemistry room 4. Z“ 

Liam frowns and closes his locker but figures that he has time now to talk so maybe he should just get it all of his chest. 

So he makes his way towards the Chemistry room 4 and opens the door. It’s empty. No Zayn. No nothing. 

He frowns and huffs out a frustrated breath. Did he really fall for him again? 

But then he receives a text message from Zayn. 

Zayn: Look @ the board!! 

So Liam looks up and walks closer to the room. 

And what he sees takes his breath away. 

It’s an image, drawn by Zayn, of Liam. 

He’s sleeping in his bed, in his room and he wears the shirt that he wore when Zayn stayed over and Zayn has drawn him so beautifully and peacefully he can’t look away. 

He grabs his phone and immediately takes a photo of this beautiful image. Just as he takes the photo he notices that Zayn has written something under the picture. 

So Liam steps closer and reads it. 

‚I woke up staring at you for an hour and watching you sleep. I freaked out because I’ve never done that before and I was scared. Still am. But I love looking at you when you sleep. Go to the music room 3.“ 

Liam bites his lip and takes a deep breath. 

Okay, so Music Room 3 it is. 

He takes one last look at the image and exits the room and basically runs the stairs down towards the music department. 

It takes him four minutes and twenty-eight seconds when he finally pushes the door open but he doesn’t find Zayn there. 

Instead, he finds a guy sitting on front of a piano and a little girl from year 6 probably with a letter. 

The guy begins to play as soon as Liam enters the room and the little girl reads out loud. 

„I should not have pushed you away. But sometimes I do crazy things that I shouldn’t do. And I hurt people in the process. I never wanted to hurt you. But I was scared because I felt things I shouldn’t feel. Meet me in the Art room. Z.“

The little girl finishes and the boy smiles at her proudly. 

„Thank you!“, Liam shouts and exits the room as fast as he can and jumps the stairs up again. 

He can’t believe how much time Zayn invested in this but he’s not complaining. So far, he’s really touched. 

He runs over to the Art department and finally pushes the doors open and hurries inside the big room. 

He opens the doors and breathlessly enters searching for Zayn. 

And there he is. 

In the middle of the room. 

And there’s a banner hung up over him with the letters ‚I’m sorry!‘ in black. 

Liam barks out a laugh and claps his hands together. 

„Are you for real?“, Liam giggles and takes a step closer. 

Zayn looks different. 

First of all, he’s wearing a white button up shirt even though he never wears white. He always wears black. Always. 

And he wears black glasses which really suit his sharp jawline. 

And he generously smiles. He’s not pale or drunk or high or whatever. He smiles at him with his teeth on display and all Liam wants to do is kiss him. 

„Before you say anything!“, Zayn begins and holds his hand up. „I broke up with Gigi immediately after. I was surprised because she wasn’t even mad at me and wanted to start over but my heart belongs to someone else. 

Liam, I’m a dick. I know I am. And I don’t deserve you. Because you let me inside your house at two am, you take care of me, let me sleep in your bed. You’re just way too good for me. 

But I still want to try. I have to. I haven’t had something good in a very long time and I really want to feel happy again. And I do when I’m with you. 

God, when did I turn into an emotional, sappy, cheesy weirdo? I’m sorry if this is too much. I just really wanted to show you that I … like you. And I want to be with you.“ 

It’s quiet for a while and Liam tries his hardest not to break into a fit of giggles but he eventually can’t hold it any longer. 

„I’m sorry Zayn. I really appreciate all of this. It’s cute. But when did you go from insulting me in front of everyone to … to … this?“ 

Zayn licks his lips and grins. „Louis gave me a serious talk about me being a massive dickhead and that you’re probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.“ 

Liam tears his eyes open and stares at the boy in front of him. „He did?“ 

Zayn nods. 

Okay, Liam was definitely wrong about the group. 

„But I still mean what I said. I know I might have overdone it a little. But hey, too much is never, hm?“

„No. Too much is never.“, Liam admits. 

He smiles at him and then closes the distances between them, grabs Zayn’s face with both of his hands and presses his lips onto his.  
There are a thousand butterflies exploding inside his stomach and Liam can’t help the way he grins against Zayn’s lips and suddenly Zayn begins to giggle. 

„I asked a girl to read out my embarrassing love letter. God, my reputation as a bad boy is gone forever.“ 

This causes Liam to giggle as well. „You dork! I think she was cute.“ 

„She’s adorable. She got chocolate from me.“ 

„I loved the picture you drew of me.“ 

Zayn hums and kisses him softly. „I snapped a photo of you while you were sleeping and I was like ‚Oh my God, Zayn, this is fucking creepy! But I’ve looked at it every day so I decided to draw it.“ 

„It’s beautiful, Zayn.“, Liam admits and rests his forehead on his. „But please don’t run away ever again, okay? It really messes with my heart.“ 

Zayn nods. „Never again. I’m done with that.“ 

„Promise?“ 

„Promise.“ 

 

———————————

They get out of the Art department hand in hand and make their way towards the cafeteria as Mr Smith walks past them and stops Liam. 

„Ah, Liam, your outfit looks lovely today, as always.“, he says and grabs his back tighter. 

Liam tries his hardest not to laugh as Zayn frowns and grabs his hand tighter. Zayn doesn’t know that Mr, Smith does this on a regular basis. He’s weird but he’s also very nice. 

„There’s a beautiful picture on the Chemistry board, did you know that?“, Mr. Smith asks curiously which causes Zayn to tense up. 

„Yeah. I drew it.“, Zayn snaps and pushes himself in front of Liam. Liam giggles. 

„Sorry, we will wipe it away immediately.“, Liam assures and grabs Zayn’s arm to calm him down. 

„Alright.“, Mr. Smith says and steps away. „See you in class, Liam.“ 

He turns around and walks away, a confused expression on his face. 

Liam laughs out loud and slaps Zayn’s arm. „Zayn!“ 

„What the fuck? Am I really jealous of a fucking teacher because he just hit on my boyfriend?“ 

Liam stops right in his track and watches him with a smile. „Boyfriend?“ 

Zayn stops as well and turns around facing Liam. He licks his lips and grins. „Yeah.“ 

„For real? No backing down? No shying away? No running away?“ 

Zayn shakes his head and presses a firm kiss to Liam’s lips. „Nope. I told you already.“ 

„Wow. I’m impressed, Malik.“ 

„Well, what can I say? You bring out the best in me.“ 

„Stop that cheesy shit right away and get the bad boy back out.“ 

He barks out a loud laugh and nods. „Only for you.“

**Author's Note:**

> A comment a day makes the writer okay :) xx


End file.
